clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Appo
Appo or CC-1119 was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and was cloned on''' 'Kamino. He was a clone commander who was part of the 501st Legion and participated in the Clone Wars. History Battle of Umbara During the Clone Wars, Appo served under General Krell as sergeant of the 501st Legion. Under Krell's command, Appo stood by the Jedi General on the top of a cliff, while the other clone squads, led by Captain Rex engaged the Umbarans in combat. After receiving the order of forming clone trooper platoons from Krell, Appo obeyed the order and organized a number of clone platoons that consisted of clone troopers and AT-RT-mounted troops. As Rex and his men were taking causalities while battling six-legged Umbaran mobile heavy cannons, Appo informed Krell that his task of forming the platoons was complete. Appo also wanted to send the troops to aid Rex on the battlefield, although Krell dismissed Appo, by stating he would give out the order of deploying the soldiers. When Rex contacted Krell via hologram, Appo held the hologram's transmitting device in his hand while the Besalisk Jedi talked to the Clone Captain. Rex informed the General that he formulated a plan to infiltrate a nearby Umbaran airbase: he dispatched two troopers—Hardcase and Fives—who would enter the base undetected and board separate Umbaran starfighters. The use of the starfighters would help them take out the attacking six-legged mobile cannons. Though Krell did not support the idea, Rex, nevertheless, carried out his plan. As Hardcase and Fives left to infiltrate the airbase, Rex and the rest of his team stayed behind to continue their battle against the mobile cannons. Order 66 Later in the war, Appo was promoted from sergeant to commander of the 501st Legion which he accompanied Anakin Skywalker now appointed Sith lord to attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When Senator Bail Organa came to the Temple to investigate what had happened, Appo and several troopers met him on one of the Temple's landing platforms. Appo informed Organa that there had been a rebellion, but when Organa tried to enter the Temple, he drew his blaster upon the Senator and ordered him to leave. As Organa turned to go, a Padawan, Zett Jukassa, rushed onto the pad and began slashing at troopers with his lightsaber. Appo ordered his troops to open fire on Jukassa, only to be cut down by the Padawan. His fellow soldier Sergeant Fox killed Jukassa, but allowed Organa to escape. Jukassa's attack seriously wounded Appo, but he survived and recovered, later filing a report on the death of Jukassa and a number of other Jedi killed in the Temple. ''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Empire Service After the transformation of the Galactic Empire, Appo and the 501st Legion became the first generation of Imperial Stormtroopers. Approximately a month after the declaration of the Empire, Vader received word from spies that his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was on Kessel; against the orders of now-Emperor Palpatine, he set off for that world. Unbeknownst to Vader, Palpatine dispatched Appo and Commander Bow to follow. This was fortunate for Vader—the intelligence about Kenobi had been bait for a trap laid by Jedi Master Shadday Potkin, and a group of Jedi waited on Kessel to kill him. Though Vader was able to slay several of them, including Potkin, the last three Jedi survivors—Tsui Choi, Roblio Darté, and Jastus Farr—combined their powers against Vader. Before they could kill him, Appo and Bow arrived and opened fire on the Jedi. After the clones executed the last of them, Appo informed Vader that Palpatine sought his presence. Following he and his fellow men saving Lord Vader's life, he lead the 501st on Kashyyk only to be decapitated by Jedi Master Roan Shryne. Equipment Commander Appo wore Phase II clone trooper armor with blue 501st markings and carried a DC-15 blaster carbine. He had a arrow painted on his helmet during the Battle of Umbara. External Links * Other * In the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series, he was a sergeant of the 501st. This leads to the conclusion that he was later promoted, to the rank of commander after Captain Rex deserted the Republic during Order 66. Appearances *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' * /novelization/comic *''Star Wars: Purge'' * * * References Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Dead characters Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Stormtroopers